love is good!
by elena343
Summary: this is what i would like to happen in the next book. the wedding, jacob, turning into a vampire etc.i couldnt wait so started writing it myself. tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was yet another drab day in forks and I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I lay there for some time thinking of the future. What would happen when I turned into a vampire? How will Charlie and Renee react to me getting married and would I ever see Jacob again?

Ever since the events of the past few weeks since graduation these questions had been running through my mind like a never ending record. The only thing that brought me back to earth was Edward. My beautiful vampire with golden eyes that made my heart beat a thousand miles a minute and a statue like body close to that of a Greek god.

I finally dragged my thoughts away from Edward and looked at the time on the clock next to my bed. 

"Geez I'm going to be late!" I gasped as I jumped out of bed and rummaged through the junk of my floor for something decent to wear. Today Alice was dragging me out shopping for the wedding I didn't want. I ran into the bath room quickly brushed my hair and washed my face. As I slowly stood up patting my face dry with a towel I noticed I wasn't alone. 

"Alice! What are you doing here I told you I was going to meet you at yours?" the sight of Alice made me jump so my voice was nervous and high pitched. Alice looked at me and laughed

"I know but I had a premonition that you would fall down the stairs because you were running late so I decided to meet you here! We don't need any broken bones before the wedding! Now hurry up I have a full day of shopping planned ahead for us!"

Great just what I wanted a full day of Alice and her hyper activity. There's no point on going shopping with her because she already knows what I'm going to choose. As I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen Edward was cooking on the stove

"Edward you're a vampire full of surprises! you can cook?" he looked at me and laughed "just because I don't eat doesn't mean I don't know how to cook" at that he walked over to me and put a finger under my chin and kissed me softly on the lips "now if you're going to be shopping with Alice all day I thought you might need a good breakfast or you're going to be dead on your feet by lunch!" I smiled at him he was so considerate to me and was always thinking ahead.

I sat down at the table and Edward presented me with some French toast. Even tho it looked good I was still a bit apprehensive since he was a vampire and hadn't tasted food for a hundred years. He stared at me intently and I popped the first piece into my mouth

"Wow Edward this is really good! Where did you learn to cook?"

"My secret passion is cooking shows, Esme and I watch them late at night when we have nothing else to do" I laughed and quickly devoured the rest. I looked at Edward when I was done and he had a big smile on his face, you could tell he was proud that I enjoyed it so much.

"Come on Bella geez I want to get going already we have so many shops to visit" Alice was jumping around impatiently as I put my plate in the sink and gathered up my bag and jacket. Before I could blink Alice was out the door and in her new car with the engine running. I looked at Edward and he laughed 

"Good luck my love don't let her get too carried away" Edward beamed at me and then laughed he must have been listening to Alice's thoughts.

"You better get out there she's going crazy" with that he gave me a swift kiss on the lips and walked back into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast. 

I closed the door behind me and walked towards Alice's car. I pretty much had just opened the door of the car and sat down when she suddenly reversed and was speeding down the street. 

"Now Bella we have to find you some new clothes for before and after the wedding. We need some lingerie too" my face turned a bright shade of red at the thought of her buying me lingerie for Edward and my wedding night and the fact that buying lingerie suggested something more sexual between Edward and I. 

The drive to Chicago was Alice style. Fast, scary and short. We arrived at a giant mall and parked the car in the underground car park. Alice hoped out and ran around to my door practically pulling me out of my seat. _Geez Alice is impatient sometimes! She's lucky I'm even here_ I thought to myself and she dragged me to the entrance. As we stepped through the doors I was in awe I had never seen so many shops in once place, even in phoenix!

"Great isn't it!" Alice said excitedly "the mall just opened a week ago it's supposed to be the biggest in the northern hemisphere!" at that Alice dragged me into the first shop. It was just casual wear but she made me try on everything in there. I didn't like much of what Alice wanted me to buy. I was comfortable in my jeans and t-shirts but she wanted me to get short skirts, dresses, shorts and singlet tops. Finally I gave up. Alice wouldn't take no for an answer.

The next shop we walked into was a make up shop. It had every colour of the rainbow in pale, dark and bold! Alice grabbed a basket and started throwing everything in

"oh I love this new shop look at all the makeup were going to have such fun with all this" her face was full of so much excitement and awe at all the colours that I felt bad bursting her bubble all the time by telling her I didn't want any of it. But she didn't care she just brought it anyway.

After a few shops I was starting to get tired. I was glad Edward cooked me breakfast I thought to myself. Alice saw that I was tired and suggested we go to the food court and I could have lunch. I looked at the time it was 2pm we had been shopping for 4hours already no wonder I was so tired.

I grabbed a sandwich and sat down with Alice on a table. Our shopping bags over flowing from the two empty chairs onto the ground around us. 

"Alice how much longer do we have to shop for what else do we need?" I begged

"Only a few more shops I promise..." all of a sudden Alice went blank. She was having a vision. I sat there staring at her to tense and nervous to eat wondering if her vision was of some foreboding doom.

I looked down at my uneaten sandwich worried about what she might be seeing when I heard her voice. "We have to go" she whispered and with that she had picked up all the bags and was pulling by my arm for the exit.

"What is it Alice?" I asked frantic. She stopped and looked into my eyes. You could tell she was struggling to put in words what she saw.

"It's..."

She stared at me with her mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Alice what is it? Are the volturi coming? Am I in danger? Is it Edward?" my mind was running at a million miles per second what was so bad that Alice couldn't tell me

"No the volturi aren't coming...you're not in any danger" at this she started to giggle. I was furious what was so funny? I thought to myself. I was so nervous I was about to shake the mall down.

"It's hard to put into words because I just... "She stopped and sighed "I just saw what you were wearing on your wedding night and you and Edward having..." at that I went bright red. I knew now exactly what she had seen and why it was so hard to tell me.

"Then why did we have to rush and leave immediately?" I was confused

"because I saw what you were wearing in a lingerie shop the other day and they only had a few left and if we're going to get it we have to hurry" by this stage I was really angry. All that worry for nothing.

"Damn Alice you could have just told me! Why would you do that to me when so much is going on at the moment" she looked at me with those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't stay mad at her for long. I should have known it would have been something like that that she saw.

She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the lingerie shop. Alice new exactly where to find the lingerie I was going to wear and headed in a beeline straight to the back of the shop.

"You're going to love it" she was so excited and her voice and climbed a few decibels. "It's simply gorgeous I was going to buy one for myself lucky I didn't"

As we got to the back of the shop Alice started rummaging through the rack to find what she was looking for. After about 2seconds of looking she pulled out a white bra and undies set. The bra was padded, white satin, with a small line of lace around the top. It screamed out virgin bride. But it was exquisite. And the undies were white satin also but French undies style with a small line of lace around the top and the legs. 

"Oh Alice its perfect!" I exclaimed

"I know isn't it? Its innocent, tasteful and very sexy!" she had a grin on her face ear to ear. "Go try it on we better make sure it fits and look it's got silicon cups in it so it will give you a bit of cleavage"

I sighed and marched towards the change rooms. As I stripped down I realised what the bra and undies would signify. They would be the only thing on my wedding night stopping me from losing my virginity. Yet on the other hand they were aiding me in losing my virginity. I was confused and worried. It brought back all my old fears that I had this morning. 

"What are you doing in there hurry up I want to see" Alice was being impatient again

"In a minute. I'm not a vampire I do things at human speed remember?" Put on the bra and undies and looked in the mirror. Geez those silicon pads are great I thought to myself admiring my new found cleavage. At that my door burst open and Alice jumped in.

"Wow you look great and they fit perfectly. It must have been fate. I'm going to see if they have garters and stockings to match won't be long" I groaned. Alice always thought of EVERYTHING. I quickly got dressed and walked out of the change room to see Alice at the counter with a massive arm full of bras, undies and nighties. 

"Ah here's my future sister in law I was telling you about" the shop assistant looked at me and smiled

"You are very lucky to have a sister in law buying you all this stuff!" that when I realised. Those bras, undies and nighties weren't for Alice... they were for me.

"Alice I told you I don't want you buying me things!"

"Oh don't be silly. You can't wear the same bra set everyday you need variety!" I went to argue back but I had no more energy since I hadn't eaten my lunch and had been shopping now for five hours. 

Alice smiled she knew she had defeated me.

"Next time we go shopping don't eat breakfast. You're easier to deal with when you're tired!" I laughed at this and took the bags the shop assistant was handing me.

"Alice can we go home now I can't think of anything else I will ever need!" Alice laughed 

"Sure lets go home I want to try new makeup styles on you at home anyway" I groaned. No more make over's! 

As we headed back to the car Alice was humming as she was gracefully skipping along. 

We arrived home as it was getting dark. For my benefit Alice drove a little slower so I could sleep and be a little refreshed by the time we got home. I was softly woken by the sound of my sweet loves voice. 

"Bella wake up. Your home now let's get you inside and into bed." At that Edward picked me up and carried me up to my room. Charlie wasn't home yet due to the fact that he was going down to Billies after work to watch some big game. 

Edward carried me upstairs, then placed me onto my bed and pulled to covers up around me. I tried to fight the sleep but it was too strong especially when I had Edwards arms wrapped around me humming my lullaby. 

I woke up the later that night. Edward was still there arms around me staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" as I spoke he slowly looked across into my eyes

"I was imagining what it will be like after were married" he told me a glint and excitement in his golden eyes.

"And was it good?" he laughed at my question and his eyes smiled too

"Of course! I can't imagine how I could possibly be any happier than I am now but when we become married I will be so happy I could burst!" I laughed and snuggled up closer to him. I loved having Edward next to me every night and I couldn't wait to spend eternity with him even if I have to get married young and become a vampire.

"Is Charlie home?"

"No not yet it must be a god game" Edward leaned across and kissed me gently on the lips

"You're going to kill me one day Bella" he laughed

"Why?" I asked horrified

"Because I love you too much "at this point he kissed me again but more forcefully this time. Using his tongue this time to explore my mouth. Slowly I stopped breathing as chills ran up and down my spine for the excitement of it all. We had never kissed for this long I thought to myself. But I spoke too soon just as I thought it he pulled away with a sigh and pulled me tighter into his chest.

"I better go I can hear Charlie he's a few minutes away. I'll be back later" Edward jumped up and was gone in an instant. I lay there thinking of that last kiss and tingles went down to my toes. Oh how I love Edward I sighed to myself and then turned back over and went to sleep.

* * *

well i hope you liked it! its my first fan fic story so please review i would love to hear what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to find no Edward. It must have been early because I could hear Charlie thumping around down stairs. It wasn't until I really listened that I noticed Charlie was talking to someone. I got out of bed and walked slowly to the top of the stairs to hear better.

"You just can't. She's too young" Charlie was really angry

"But I love her and she loves me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

"I don't care" Charlie cut in "she's my daughter and I'm not letting you have her hand in marriage"

Oh no Edward's been old school and has asked dad for my hand in marriage. I couldn't stand being talked about so I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie had his back faced to Edward gripping onto the kitchen sink.

"She's not mature enough she's just like her mother in that respect. She's going to love you then leave you" Charlie whispered.

"I'm not like mum at all how you can think that! I'm your daughter dad I'm like you. I'm marrying Edward and there's nothing you can do about it!" Charlie was startled he had no idea I was behind him

"Bella I'm, I'm..."

"Don't bother dad if you don't approve I'm leaving" with that I ran up stairs and started to frantically pack my belongings. I could hear dad running up the stairs

"Young lady you are not going anywhere. This is my house and my rules" he was really angry now. "You are not marrying Edward you are too young. You don't know what you really want why don't you just wait a few years?"

"I don't have a few years dad I want to do it now!"

"But don't you remember what happened when he left you? You were so upset what if that happens again? If you marry Edward I won't be there to pick up the pieces!"

Edward slowly walked into my room, past Charlie and put a hand around my waist.

"I'm never going to leave Bella. I only left the first time because I was afraid of hurting her and I thought it was best to keep away. But you saw how Bella was when I left. I was ten times worse knowing that Bella was feeling that way. That's why I came back. I love her too much, I would die for Bella." He looked Charlie sternly in the eyes and Charlie looked down to the ground like a kid being told off.

"Bella I'm sorry. I just don't want you to end up like me and your mother. I am putting my insecurities onto you." Charlie was defeated. He had nothing left to give.

"When are you planning the wedding? I presume Edward has already proposed?"

"Well actually it's the start of next month..."

"WHAT? Next month that's only 3weeks away I thought maybe a year and two but in 3 weeks geez Bella first I have to get over the fact that you want to get married to Edward now I have to deal with the fact that it's in 3weeks! I can't raise that much money this quick. I'm going to have to extra shifts to pay it off, where are you going to have it? Have you told you mother?" by this stage Charlie had gone into a series of incoherent rants.

"Dad, DAD! Slow down. Alice has done everything you don't need to pay a cent, where having it at their house! "I had to yell to speak above him. Suddenly his faced relaxed a little knowing that he didn't have to pay for everything.

"Have you brought the dress yet?" Charlie asked sheepishly?

"No not yet I don't know what Alice has in store tho"

"Well that will be my treat. It is tradition; the father has to pay for something"

I smiled at Charlie and gave him a big hug.

"But this doesn't mean I approve I just don't want you to be running off to Vegas or anything. If you're going to get married I want to be there for it. Now Bella you better tell your mother"

I beamed at my father I knew where his argument was coming from but I was so happy he would be there to walk me down the aisle.

"Does this mean I have to learn how to dance?" Charlie gave me a wink and went over and shook Edwards hand

"Good luck, you'll need it with this fire cracker" he chuckled to himself and left the room.

"Edward what were you thinking telling dad so soon. You knew I wanted to wait a little!"

"Bella if you got your way he wouldn't know until after the wedding besides Alice has already sent out the invitations. It's starting to spread around town he was going to find out sooner or later wouldn't you prefer you to tell him then someone else?" Edward looked deep into my eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"I suppose but I just wish you had told me you were going to tell him this morning! Now for the tricky bit...ringing mum"

"Hi mum"

"What's wrong" hearing the sheepishness in my voice automatically sent alarms bells to Renee.

"Nothing's wrong I just rang you to tell you some exciting news's was so nervous I was stammering over my words.

"Yes...spit it out" Renee said impatiently

"I'm getting married" there was silence. I could just imagine the look on Renee's face right now. It was probably going from red to blue in anger. A few more seconds of silence and Renee finally spoke

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure mum. Edward and I are in love" there was again silence. You could tell by the tone

Of her voice she was trying impeccably hard to keep a calm voice.

"When"

"In 3 weeks" by this stage all my confidence was gone. Renee had a way of making you feel so bad. It was like she was saying I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed.

"Oh so soon? Bella I have to go something is in the oven" and at that the line was dead.

Edward looked at me wanting to know what was going on.

"She didn't take it too well?" Edward presumed

"No not at all. I don't think she's speaking to me..." I was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Bella she'll come around. She knows were in love it's just a bit of a shock for her just let it sink in." No sooner had he said that the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What do you think you are doing?" roared Renee "you should know better than this, you saw what happened to your father and me; you'll end up the same way you know!"There was the Renee I was expecting

"Mum calm down yes I know what I'm getting into and Edward and I am not going to end up the same way and you and dad, were different."

"Well it's your funeral. Does your dad know? What did he say?"

"He was angry but he would prefer us to get married in his presence then running away to los Vegas"

"Yes I agree" Renee was starting to calm down. "Well I'm going to book a flight tonight and I should be there in the next few days. Have you got your dress yet?"

"Not yet mum dad said he would buy it for me" I was so relieved that Renee was being level headed again

"Oh that's nice! Well wait for me and I will come and help you pick it out. I suppose Alice will be in on all this too"

"Yes mum she's planning everything" Renee laughed

"I figured as much. Well tell her not to go too far I want to do some planning as well. I am your mother by the way. I better go because I really do have something in the oven but I will call you later and tell you when I'm coming"

"Okay thanks mum I love you"

"I love you too" as the phone went dead I turned to find Edward and Charlie looking at me waiting to see what Renee had said.

"She's angry but she's not going to stop it. She's coming in a few days to help Alice plan the wedding and help pick out a wedding dress" I looked at dad waiting for his reaction then he smiled

"Looks like you to be getting married then" dad then gave me a hug then looked at my clock.

"I have to get going or ill be late ill talk to you two more when I get home from work. He turned and walked down the stairs. I stood in disbelief on how well that went from what I was expecting.

Edward walked to me smiling. "So Mrs. Cullen what's on our agenda today?"


	3. Chapter 3

"_So Mrs Cullen what do you want to do today?"_

"Edward I want you to take me to our special place. I need some time out... to be with just you" I looked at him and he smiled

"Sure my love, ill drive" he gave me a cheeky grin picked me up and carried me down the stairs

"Edward put me down! I am capable of walking!"

"I know but you're also capable of falling" he was laughing as he opened the front door and walked with me in his arms toward his silver Volvo.

We hopped in and he started speeding towards the forest where our secret clearing was.

"Edward what was my father really thinking this morning when you asked for my hand in marriage?"

Edward shifted in his seat you could see it was an uncomfortable topic for him.

"Nothing too different then what heard just a little louder and more of it" Edward said quickly

"I can believe that, but what else? I know there's something you're not telling me!"

"Bella seriously it's nothing, don't worry about it! were almost there shall we walk or do you want me to run?"

"I won't be dropping the matter because I know there's something else. Lets walk it's a nice day"

Edward pulled up beside the road and we hoped out and started walking in the direction of our clearing. We walked in silence for a few moments while my mind churned over what Edward wasn't telling me.

"Edward can you please tell me. I won't be upset I promise I just want to know." Edward wouldn't look at me he kept on looking forward. I stopped waiting for my reply. He noticed and turned to face me.

"Bella, sometimes there are things you don't want to hear when you listen to people's thoughts. This is one of them I don't think you dad would want you to know."

"Like what things I know everything anyway what could he be hiding?" I was getting worried what was it that Charlie and Edward were keeping from me?

"Bella I'm going to tell you because I think you should know because he's your friend..."

"My friend? Charlies my dad not my friend..." I was confused what was Edward going on about?

"It's Jacob Bella. Something has happened."

I stood there frozen. What has happened to Jacob why hasn't anyone told me?

"What?" I managed to choke out

"He's gone missing no one's seen him since he got our wedding invitation"

"Jacob's missing? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you know?"

"I only found out this morning. So did your dad he's starting a search party for him and he wanted you to be kept in the dark until he finds out more information." Edward reached for my arms to comfort me. But I was numb. Have I driven my best friend away? He's always been there for me when I needed him but when he needed me I turned in the other direction.

"We have to go help. I want to find Jacob and make sure he's alright. Where's dad looking?"

"Your dads in la push looking in the forest around there. You know we can't go there Bella."

"Well we'll start looking around here and around the border." I was frantic.

"Bella..." I wouldn't let Edward talk me out of this one.

"Edward we have to go I need to do this. I know I'm going to lose Jacob as a friend when I turn into a vampire but I don't want him to do anything stupid. We have to find him!"

"Okay Bella" Edward was clearly not happy with the decision but if he didn't help I would run off on my own and he knew it.

"Jump on my back it will be quicker and I'll ask Alice and the others to help." Edward then went silent. He was talking to Alice. He finally looked up.

"They're coming and meeting us here they won't be long."

I started pacing. Soon wasn't soon enough. Jacob was out there and I was just standing here waiting. Even tho they were vampires they weren't coming fast enough! Soon I heard some rustling and the Cullen's were standing around us.

"So the dogs gone missing?" it was Emmet. He didn't look worried. "Tell me why were looking for him?"

"It's for Bella. She's part of the family now and we have to help each other out" I stood there looking around at all the Cullen's they all looked at me sadly. Suddenly Carlisle spoke up.

"Okay this is the game plan. Edward, Bella and Alice search the north border, Esme and I the south and Rosalie, jasper and Emmet the east and well meet up in the west and reconvene."

As soon as Carlisle had said that they all vanished except for me Alice and Edward.

"You ready?" Edward asked looking at me worried.

"Yes let's go" I jumped on Edwards back and he started running towards the north border. As we ran trees and bushes scratched against my body but I didn't care I was numb from worry. Edward started to slow and then stopped.

"I can smell them. His pack are also out looking for him. I'll try to talk to them. There close." Suddenly out of the shadows of the trees two huge wolves appeared and stood about ten metres in front of us.

One was brown and the other grey. It must have been Paul and Quil. They were on their hunches growling with their fur standing up on their back. Slowly the brown one started to relax as he saw me. Slowly they both transformed into their human form.

"What are you doing here?" Paul snarled.

"We've come to help look for Jacob." Edward replied just as nasty.

"We don't need your help blood sucker. He's one of us we can find him quicker. But he wouldn't have run off if this little tart here didn't play with his emotions so much." Quicker than a blink of an eye Paul had changed back into a form of a werewolf and Paul and Edward were fighting. I stood there frozen in shock at how quickly this had unfolded.

"STOP" I yelled "stop it now this isn't helping anyone. Jacobs out there we need to find him not fight. You so stupid sometimes Paul!" big mistake. Suddenly Paul's huge wolf body started to lunge towards me and before I could say anything he had knocked me over and pinned me to the ground and was about the take a swipe at my face with his giant claws. I could see the look of pure hatred in his eyes and it was the first time in a long time when I had actually fears for my life. Then out of nowhere Edward and Quill jumped onto him and pulled him off me. Paul struggled and thrashed around. He was really angry. Suddenly I heard a snap as Quill and been throw into a tree breaking it in half. I got up and ran to Quill making sure he was okay. He must have been really hurt because he quickly turned into human form again and I could see the full extent of the damage. He had broken his leg, arm and his ribs we're coming out from his skin. I didn't know what to do I knelt before him and tried to wake him but he was knocked out cold. Paul had no idea what he had done because he was busy fighting Alice and Edward.

Suddenly Paul let out a large howl and I looked over and saw that the rest of the Cullen's had arrived to help out the situation. Then I started to hear rustling in the bushes and the rest of the pack had arrived. Sam the biggest were wolf looked over in anger when he saw Quill lying unconscious on the ground and Edward and Alice restraining Paul. The tension in the air was thick and the wrong move could result in a blood bath. Edward noticed this and let go of Paul and shoved him away.

"We came to help you dogs and this one attacks for no reason and called Bella a tart." Edward was furious.

Suddenly Sam turned into human form and walked towards me and Quill by the tree.

"Is this true Bella?"

"Yes" I was still shaken by what had just happened.

"What happened to Quill?" Sam asked me looking worried

"Paul went to attack me when I was trying to stop them fighting and Quill went to pull Paul off me and Paul threw Quill off him and he smashed into the tree."

Sam turned to Paul and growled. Paul was still edgy but he looked ashamed for hurting Quill.

"Why do you want to help us?" Sam asked Carslie.

"Bella wanted us to help." Sam turned to me then back at Carslie.

"Thank you but I don't think Bella is the best person to be looking for Jacob at the moment."

"Why is that? He's my best friend? I want to find him and you can't stop me!" I was furious why couldn't I help look for my best friend!

Sam thought for a moment before answering.

"Well if you really want to help you have to come with us. No vampires." I looked to Edward. You could tell he wasn't pleased by what Sam had proposed.

"She's not going" Edward hissed. "Not with dogs"

"No Edward I'm going. You know I'll be safe!" I pleaded

"Safe! You almost had your faced ripped off by this mutt over here and you think I'll let you go?" Edward gave Paul another dark look. His eyes fierce with emotion.

"Edward please." I couldn't look him in the eyes because I knew he was right about Paul. But I had to go.

"i'll take care of her I promise" Sam offered

"That's some help" Edward spat off "you took your wife's face off. How's that supposed to comfort me?"

Sam looked away in shame. He knew Edward was right but he didn't want Edward to see it.

"I'll give you my life if something happens to her" Edward saw Sam was being earnest.

"Okay fine but bring her back before dark. I'll be around the borders waiting and watching if anything goes wrong I will have no hesitation ripping you apart."

I looked towards the Cullen's. You could see they were no happier with the situation then Edward was.

"I'll be fine I promise" I looked at Edward and he moved closer wrapping his cold arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you Bella." He breathed then pulled away and ran away with the Cullen's into the dense forest.

"Paul go home! You've gone too far this time. Take Quill back to my place and make sure he's okay"

Paul went to answer but thought better of it. He slowly walked towards Quill who was slowly regaining consciousness and slung him over his shoulder. He then turned back into a werewolf and started to run towards sam's place.

"You ready Bella? Ill change back into wolf form and you can hop onto my back" Sam silently turned back into a werewolf and lay down so I could hop on his back. I quickly climbed on and Sam got up and started to run. Running with a werewolf was so graceful. Such a large beast had such beauty.

Sam gave a nod towards the other werewolves and they split up. Each heading into a different direction. Sam slowed down then stopped. I hoped off his back and he quickly turned into human form again

"Bella I wanted to talk to you in private...about Jacob. When he ran off we all knew why. We thought he would eventually come back once he had cooled down. But that was a few days ago and we haven't heard from him since. We werewolves have a good connection with mind reading each other over distance. But Jacob must have ran pretty far since we can't hear him. The last thing we heard from him was from Quill. He said Jacob wanted to stay a wolf forever."

"Forever?" I was mortified "why. That's so stupid. Who wants to remain a wolf when there are so many people who love him? I love him..."

"I know Bella I don't understand either. I know how much he loved you but I never thought he would result to this. That's why it's so urgent to find him now before he does something serious. I know us were wolves can return to be human and stay human if we choose but I don't know what happens when you choose to stay a wolf."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No sorry Bella I don't. But now that you know the seriousness of it we better get going. We need to find Jacob" I nodded my approval and Sam turned back into a wolf and we were off again running through the forest.

_Jacob where are you_.


End file.
